


Day Twenty Three: Distract Me

by TheWeepingMonk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Short Skim Through 3X05 And Part of 3X06 but otherwise, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, You May Be Like 'What's The Kink' Well Handholding And Getting Together Is My Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Nick shakes his head. He grabs Troy's throat and pulls him close, speaking into his ear just as he did the other night. "But my offer still stands. You can take that energy thrumming under your skin, the one urging you to go after Mike and redirect it to taking me apart."He feels Troy's pulse quicken under his fingertips, feels him swallow thickly. He becomes acutely aware of the heat radiating between them.





	Day Twenty Three: Distract Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine and autocorrects and that's just how this'll exist!

“Mom, you don’t have to do this,” Nick says, not liking the idea of his mother alone with the militia – _Troy _in particular.

“We need to contribute,” Madison tells him solemnly.

“There _are _other ways,” Alicia points out, obviously not a fan of this plan either.

“_I _should go,” Nick adds quickly.

“_You_ should take care of Luciana, make her feel safe,” Madison tells him. Behind her, Troy honks the horn.

“Looks like you’re with me,” Troy calls to Madison, and there's something about the way he looks at her that disturbs Nick. 

He decides right then that there’s no way in hell he’s letting his mother do this. He steps forward, shoving past her. “Look like I am,” He calls back, staring directly at Troy. He feels Madison grab his arm.

Troy sizes him up but doesn’t speak.

“Nick, _no_, Luciana – “

Nick rounds on his mother. “Luciana is stubborn. She doesn’t want to stay here, and nothing I say will convince her, but maybe _you_ can think of something.”

Troy honks the horn again and Nick starts to back away, but Madison says, “Wait,” then takes off her jacket and hands it to him. “Be careful with him.”

Nick nods, slipping on the jacket as he heads to the truck.

“No, man,” Troy says when one of his men tries to take the front seat. “Newbie sits up front.”

Nick snorts and gets in, ignoring the pleased grin on Troy’s face as they take off.

* * *

Troy hands him a hatchet when they pull over to kill an overturned bus full of infected, and Nick watches him have his fun killing them – watches as the violence plasters a manic grin on that pretty face of his – then he joins in, blood splattering on his face, arms quickly growing tired from the constant swing of the weapon. He wonders idly if Troy has figured out the blood cover trick yet as he kills the last of the infected.

He pants and looks over at Troy, discovering the other man watching him. “What?” He asks.

"Nothing," Troy answers, looking away, and Nick swore he saw him bite his lip. 

* * *

The helicopter was gone when they arrived, so they’d gone to the outpost looking for answers only to find a man getting his brains eaten by a crow, still rambling. The sight of it makes Nick feel queasy, but the feeling gets replaced by anxiety when a man appears out of nowhere, and they find themselves surrounded.

Nick uses his natural charm to get them enough water to get back to the Ranch, but that’s all he gets them. Their shoes, weapons, and vehicles get taken and then he has to practically drag Troy away, the militia following close behind.

* * *

Hours pass, as they walk in silence broken occasionally by the militia complaining about how much their feet hurt. After one complaint too many, Troy snaps at his men, and Nick steps between them before Troy can get in their faces. 

"We need a break, man. We won't make it back like this," He points out calmly. 

"We _need_ to get home and warn my father of what's to come." Troy says angrily. 

Nick steps closer, putting a hand on Troy’s chest. "And we will, but we won't be of any use if we fuck up our feet trying to get back."

"Don't need your feet to fire a gun."

Nick huffs. "But you _do_ need men, and if you push them too hard you'll lose them."

Troy crowds into his space. "Don't tell me how to handle my men...What have _you_ ever led? A circle-jerk? Another junkie to their death?"

Nick crowds right back, refusing to back down to Troy of all people. 

Troy smiles cruelly as he says, "Wait, it was _you_ that led a bunch of Mexicans to their deaths, wasn't it? Sorry. I guess you _have_ led people before."

Nick feels anger flare in his belly. "At least they followed me willingly. Would any of _them_ follow you if your Daddy didn't make them?"

Troy gets this murderous glint in his eyes. 

"Troy, we can keep going," Mike interjects quickly. 

Troy continues to stare into Nick’s eyes, as if deciding something, then eventually says, "No. We'll rest up for the night but we leave at first light. Anyone not ready to go gets left behind."

Nick smirks as Troy shoves past him. 

* * *

Nick hears a noise to his left, but when he opens his eyes to investigate, he sees Troy over him, feels his knees digs into his sides as he presses his knife to Nick's throat. 

Troy's got this wild look in his eyes, but still Nick isn't scared. He may have undermined Troy's authority earlier, and poked fun at him, but he has this feeling in his gut telling him Troy isn't going to kill him here. Unlike what he initially thought, Troy does have self-control, some justification for killing, and there isn't one for him just yet. 

Nick reaches up to wrap his fingers around Troy's throat, digging his nails in lightly to the soft, warm flesh. 

Confusion lights Troy's eyes, but he doesn't move, or speak, just watches.

Nick pulls him down by his throat, their faces inches apart as he whispers, "Kill me or let me fucking sleep." 

Both the feel of Troy's body pressed against his and the extra warmth against the cold is intoxicating. He feels Troy shiver as his breath ghosts across his skin. 

The knife presses in just a little harder, but it doesn't break the skin, still deciding. Nick squeezes his throat harder in response, pulling Troy's face closer. 

Dirt. Sweat. Rain. Traces of deodorant. All these things make up Troy’s scent and flood Nick’s senses until an idea begins to form. 

Nick presses his face against the side of Troy’s, "Or do you want to do something else to me?" he asks quietly, gently pressing his lips to Troy's cheek – a lingering kiss.

Troy's breath hitches, and the pressure behind the knife lessens – giving away his conflict. 

"Aren't you curious to know what I'd feel like around you? In you? Cos I do."

He can feel Troy shaking above him, feel his breath hot against his neck. 

"What's it gonna be?" Nick questions, grazing his lips along Troy's jawline, "Gonna kill me or..." he digs his thumb into Troy’s throat as he kisses his jaw. 

Troy vanishes as quickly as he came, leaving Nick cold and mildly amused. He didn't think Troy would take him up on his offer, but he didn't think he'd leave in a panic either. 

Nick rolls onto his side, and as he stares across the fire he sees Mike watching him. He knows instantly that he saw everything and a chill shoots down his spine knowing that the militia wouldn't do a damn thing to protect him from Troy. 

Mike turns his back to him after a moment, and then Nick settles in for the worst sleep of his life. 

* * *

Troy doesn't say a word to him in the morning, and the militia in general doesn't say much as they make the wet, bleak trek back to the ranch which is perfectly fine with Nick. 

Still, he can't help but walk too close, his hand occasionally bumping into Troy's just to mess with him, laughing internally at the way Troy flinches at the contact. 

Troy eyes him warily, and Nick does his best to look innocent. 

Everyone rushes to meet them at the gates, his mom, and Licia squeezing him so tight he can barely breathe. Mike loses his shit, spreading fear despite Troy telling him to shut up, and Troy looks to Madison helplessly. 

After the debriefing for the older Ottos and Madison, Nick goes with the rest of the militia to get his feet checked, then he splits off to his cabin to take a brief shower and fall into bed. He hears the crinkle of paper and searches under him until he finds it. 

_I'm sorry, but I can't stay here, _it reads, and hurt flares in his belly as he realizes Luciana left him. He thinks maybe if he had stayed, he could've found a way to talk her into a life here, but deep down he knows asking someone to live with a bunch of gun toting racists was too much. 

It wasn't love between them – not so fast, but he cared for her deeply, _fiercely_, and he thought it was an inevitability that it would be. 

Nick crumples up the note in his fist and tosses it to the floor. He curls in on himself and tries to fall asleep, tries to ignore how much it hurts to be left behind like this. 

It takes him hours to finally pass out. 

* * *

Troy stops him as he makes his way into the pantry the next day. “What brings you down here?”

“Uh, lumber…drywall, screws.” He nods his head as he says it and Troy makes a noise in acknowledgement.

"You flying solo?" 

Nick tugs on his hoodie. "What?"

"Luciana, she, uh…take off?"

Nick prickles. "Do me a favor?"

Troy looks at him curiously.

Nick takes off the hood of his jacket as he says, "Say her name again," in an unfriendly tone. 

Troy’s lips twitch, and he looks away briefly before saying, “Whoa, easy easy partner...it’s just good you didn’t take off after her is all I’m saying.”

"I thought you'd be happy if I left," Nick comments. 

"And why would you leaving make me happy?" Troy asks innocently. 

Nick takes a step closer, pointedly staring at Troy’s lips, "Cos then you wouldn't have to think about how _close_ you were to accepting my offer," his eyes flick back to Troy’s eyes, catching the flash of panic in them. 

"Sounds like wishful thinking on your part," Troy says unsteadily. "I just know how hurt Madison would be if you left." 

Nick rolls his eyes, turning towards the footsteps he hears approaching.

“Okay?” He hears Troy ask softly before he turns too and proceeds to make a scene about the people taking stuff from the pantry with the intent to leave. 

* * *

Nick sits on the porch of the burned building hours later, staring off into the sunset. He's dirty, and sweaty and he's spent all day scrubbing away soot, and there's still plenty to clean, but he's too tired. He should go to his cabin, but the thought of being around his mother and Alicia and their pitying looks is too much, so he goes to Troy's instead. 

He isn't sure why exactly, just that being around Troy was easy. The line between antagonistic and friendly was ever shifting, but it was simple in a way things weren't with his family. 

Troy looks..._calm_ when he arrives, but there's a clarity to him that alerts Nick that something is wrong. 

"What are you doing here, Clark?" Troy asks. 

"Mind if I stay here for the night?" Nick questions as he slips past Troy into the cabin. It's the same size as the one he shares with Madison and Alicia, the same basic structure, but there's only one bed, a nightstand, a dresser against one wall, and a small desk in the corner where Troy's journal rests. 

Troy shuts the door, and they both round to face each other. "Something wrong with your own cabin?"

"I just...can't be there right now," Nick answers vaguely. "Can I stay or not?"

Troy appears conflicted. 

Nick takes off his shirt, and heads to the bathroom, Troy following after him a moment later. 

"I didn't say yes," Troy says as Nick turns on the shower. 

"Still haven't said no," Nick points out. He turns around and undoes his jeans. "Say it and I'll leave, but you better hurry," he adds, unzipping his pants. 

Troy looks away, swiping his thumb across the tip of his nose. "You can stay," he says. "I'll find you some clothes." 

He leaves and Nick shucks off the rest of his clothes and gets into shower. The water is warm, and pleasant against his skin, washing away the stress of the day. 

When he gets out he finds sweatpants and a simple black shirt resting on the counter. He grabs a towel and briefly debates on air drying just to see Troy's reaction. 

He doesn't know what this thing between him and Troy is, hasn't put much thought into it, but for now it's a game he's playing. 

He towels off and puts on the clothes, finding Troy twitching as he writes in his journal over by the desk. Now that Nick's really looking at him, he notices he's dressed as if he's about to leave.

_Mike,_ he thinks immediately. _Maybe he plans to go after him. _

Nick can't let that happen so he says, "Your turn."

Troy startles at his voice, closing his journal and shoving it into a drawer. He looks over his shoulder at Nick, who leans against the doorway, watching him expectantly. 

"I wasn't going to shower tonight," Troy tells him. 

"But now you're sharing the bed with me, and I'm not sleeping next to someone who smells like manure, so get your ass in the shower."

Troy looks taken aback, blinking at him a moment then he scoffs, "You're a bossy fucker aren't you?" 

Nick stares at him expectantly until Troy sighs and starts taking off his boots. He refrains from sighing in relief as he goes to sit on the bed. He doesn't fully relax until Troy emerges from the shower smelling clean and looking soft.

Nick climbs under the covers. "Bed time," he says when Troy starts to go to the desk.

"I'm not tired."

Nick pats the space next to him, staring directly into Troy’s eyes. Troy wasn't leaving this goddamn bed until morning. 

Troy frowns, but after a moment, he turns off the lights and gets in bed. He tenses when Nick scoots closer to him, the right side of his body pressing into him. “Do you have to lay so damn close?”

“I sleep better when there’s someone next to me.”

They lay like that for awhile, maybe an hour, before he feels Troy starts to move away. He's quick to throw his leg over Troy, and force his way under Troy's arm so he can snuggle into his chest. 

"Don't," he says firmly. 

"Don't what?" Troy asks, completely still beneath him. 

"Go after him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Nick raises himself up to whisper in his ear, "_Liar_."

A beat of silence, then, “He _left_ me."

“_So?_ Luciana left me and you don’t see me trying to sneak off after her.”

“It’s different. Mike was my best friend.”

“And I think that gives him a free pass.”

Troy scoffs. “He betrayed me.”

"That doesn't mean he deserves to die," Nick points out. 

"That's not why I want to go after him I just...He _owes_ me an explanation."

"He's _scared_, man."

Troy is quiet a moment and then he says, "He's the only person who never gave up on me and today he...he wouldn't even _look_ at me."

"Because he knew leaving you would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do," Nick tells him. It's a lie. Mike was terrified of Troy, just like everyone else, but he was smart enough to know that being Troy’s friend gave him value. 

Troy hums. "I always knew he was soft, we _both_ did, but he always said that it didn't matter because he had me to be strong for the both of us...How can I be when he's out there where I can't protect him?"

"And killing him counts as protecting him?" Nick questions because he isn't sure he believes Troy’s intentions for Mike. 

"He won't last in this new world without me, Nick. He doesn't have the stomach for it."

"Maybe not, but you have to let him _try._..you have to let him go, Troy."

Troy goes quiet, his arm settling around Nick when he finally does speak. "I...I don't think I can... I don't think I can keep myself from going after him or control what I do when I find him," he admits.

Nick straddles him in one swift movement, putting them chest to chest, eyes level, faces a little too close for comfort. "Then I'll stop you."

Uncertainty lights Troy's eyes. "How? I could just kill you, catch up to them, and bury your body before anyone even noticed you were gone."

"But you won't," Nick says.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You don't have a way to justify it to yourself for one, and two, you don't want to face Madison's wrath."

Troy doesn't deny the words. "Think you've got me all figured out, don't you?"

"I think I understand you." He feels Troy's fingers wrap around his throat, and in a flurry of movement he rolls them over so Nick's on his back.

Troy squeezes. "Why did you really come here, Nick?"

And this time he knows why. 

"I wanted you to distract me."

"From Luciana leaving?" Troy guesses. 

Nick nods. 

"Were you hoping I'd offer you the same thing you offered me?" Troy questions. 

Nick shakes his head. He grabs Troy's throat and pulls him close, speaking into his ear just as he did the other night. "But my offer still stands. You can take that energy thrumming under your skin, the one urging you to go after Mike and redirect it to taking me apart. 

He feels Troy's pulse quicken under his fingertips, feels him swallow thickly. He becomes acutely aware of the heat radiating between them, the tight bubble of electric intimacy forming around them. 

"I don't know how," Troy breathes.

"I can teach you." Nick nibbles playfully on Troy’s earlobe, hears his breath stutter. 

Troy turns his head, his lips grazing Nick's cheek, warm breath ghosting across the soft skin as he moves to slot their mouths together. He kisses Nick roughly, grip tightening on his throat and pulling Nick against him painfully, _violently_. 

Nick raises his hand to Troy's jawline, forcing him to tilt his head so their mouths press together at a better angle. He takes control of the kiss slowly, pressing his lips firmly, and insistently against Troy's until the other man softens under his mouth, his grip slackening on Nick's throat. 

Nick parts his lips and licks his way into Troy's mouth, teasing him with his tongue. A thrill shoots through him as Troy mirrors the action. He starts to get dizzy just from this filthy exploration of each other's mouths.

He feels like he's burning and not just from the press of their bodies or from his growing arousal, but from doing _this_ with Troy Otto of all people. It was a bad idea, a mistake he can't just walk away from, but Troy's like a craving under his skin – addicting from the very first taste. 

Nick jerks his hips up, grinding the hard line of his cock against Troy's ass – the friction of it making them both groan into the kiss. 

Troy buries his hand in Nick's hair, and rocks against the bulge in his sweatpants, unguarded, little noises escaping the back of this throat that make Nick decide they're not getting any sleep tonight. 

Nick clumsily matches his pace, his other hand moving to slip into Troy's pajama pants, splaying across his left ass cheek and squeezing. Troy gasps, hips jutting forward at the contact. 

Nick pulls away from the kiss to catch his breath, guiding Troy by his jaw, forcing him to bare his throat. Troy watches him, eyes half-lidded in pleasure, mouth red and swollen, cheeks visibly flushed even in the pale moonlight. He's fucking gorgeous like this and Nick _aches_ to see the rest of him, to feel the soft, warm skin under his hands. 

Nick mouths at Troy's neck, up to his earlobe, grazing it with his teeth before he says, "Want to feel you. _All_ of you." He presses soft kisses to Troy's face, feeling his nod. 

It's an awkward flurry of too greedy hands, but they manage to undress each other, and settle into the bed – Nick straddling Troy, leaned over and sucking on Troy’s throat. He feels Troy's fingers tangle in his hair, blunt nails digging into his scalp.

He grinds down into Troy, both of them moaning at the friction. He does it again and again as his mouth ravishes Troy’s neck, and Troy pushes up to meet him desperately, but it’s not enough.

Nick trails hot kisses up and along Troy’s jawline. “Do you have lube?”

Troy kisses him hungrily, grip tightening In hair. He pulls away after a moment, leaving Nick breathless. “In the top drawer,” he answers huskily, nodding to his beside table.

Nick crawls to the side of the bed, gasping softly when he feels Troy's calloused hands squeezing his ass. He opens the drawer, finding a knife, a vintage playboy and a mostly empty bottle of lube. He grabs the lube, shuts the drawer and waves the bottle in front of Troy’s face. “How often do you jerk off? There’s barely any left!”

“Masturbation is good for the soul,” Troy says with a shrug. He massages Nick's ass roughly, one hand slipping to trail his long fingers along the cleft of Nick's ass, exploring. 

Nick reaches behind him, grabbing Troy’s right hand. He uncaps the lube and coats Troy’s fingers before guiding them to his hole. “Stretch me.”

“Stretch you?”

Nick tilts his head. “Have you never done that before?”

Troy shakes his head.

"Even to yourself?"

Again, Troy shakes his head. 

“Well it's not rocket science,” Nick says. “Just go slow at first, okay?”

Troy nods, looking uncharacteristically nervous. It almost makes Nick suggest he stretch Troy open instead, but he thinks it'd be asking too much of him for his first time. He'd slept with enough curious men to know that they preferred being on top the first time, even if it still didn't mean they had control. 

Troy presses his fingers against Nick's rim, hesitating, so Nick kisses him encouragingly until he slips one probing finger in. He kisses away from Troy’s mouth, across his cheek, and down to his throat where he finds a warm patch of skin to suck, and nibble on. Troy lets out a hot breath, and adds a second finger to his curious exploration.

Nick hardly notices the long fingers filling him after awhile, so it catches him by surprise when Troy finds his sweet spot. He lets out muffled cry against where he'd been sucking a hickey into Troy’s collarbone – Troy's hand stilling instantly. 

"Did I hurt you?" Troy asks and Nick almost cries with laughter. 

Nick pulls himself up so he's staring into Troy’s eyes. "Not at all."

Troy's eye light with realization instantly. "I found it, didn't I?" His finger swipes against Nick’s prostate again as he says it. 

Nick nods, and starts rocking back on Troy’s fingers until he moves them again, doing his best to brush against his gspot again. His eyes flutter close as Troy builds a deep, steady rhythm that has him seeing stars.

"Beautiful," Troy comments quietly.

Nick opens his eyes, and shudders at the way Troy is staring at him – awe and lust and hunger all rolled into one. He kisses Troy’s chin, leaving a trail of searing kisses up to his ear where he whispers, "Fuck me."

He feels Troy’s cock twitch between them, and plants a kiss behind his ear before he crawls to the empty space next to them and gets on his hands and knees. The bed shifts behind him as Troy positions himself. He runs his hand across Nick’s back, tracing his shoulder blades with the tips of his fingers, then his hand move down to settle on Nick’s ass – massaging and squeezing. 

Nick squirms under the attention, growing impatient with Troy’s curious touches, so he grabs the lube and holds it back for Troy to take. "Got a condom?

Troy takes the lube, and the bed shifts as he pulls a condom from his bedside table. Nick is careful to watch him put it on, having been tricked a couple of times before by some shitty men, though even with his loose morals Troy didn't seem like the type. 

Troy lubes himself up quickly, and lines himself up with Nick. He doesn't push in immediately, and when Nick looks back at him he's chewing on his bottom lip. 

"Come here," Nick says. 

Troy drapes himself over Nick and Nick kisses him encouragingly, pressing back into him. He can't say he isn't nervous himself to let Troy have control like this, a part of him doubting Troy even knew how to be gentle, but he imagines It’s worse for Troy who's never done this before. 

Troy gains confidence under the gentle attention, his kisses becoming hungrier and hungrier until he finally pulls away and starts pushing in. There’s a bit of pain, but Troy goes slow enough that it's bearable. He hears Troy’s breath catch when he bottoms out, a harsh, overwhelmed sound. 

Nick reaches back, Troy’s hand finding his and holding tight. He ignores the twinge of affection it provokes. 

Troy run his free hand up Nick’s back, tracing his shoulder blades with his fingers. "You've got more muscle than I'd expect on a junkie," Troy comments. "I mean you're still barely more than skin and bones, but I know you've got some hidden strength."

Nick cranes his neck to get a good look at him. Troy’s just staring at his body like he wants to memorize every inch of it. "Is that your way of saying you think I'm hot?"

Troy’s gaze flicks up to meet his. "It's my way of saying I can't wait to see how much you can take." 

Arousal shoots through Nick. "Pretty confident for a virgin," he teases. 

Troy grins. "I may lack practical experience, but I've got a healthy imagination."

Nick rocks backs into him. "Show me."

Troy’s grin widens, and Nick thinks they might finally be on the same page of Troy not leaving the bed til morning. 

Troy’s left hand settles on his hip, but he doesn’t let go of Nick's hand, even as heat and sweat stick them together. He pulls out til the tip of him catches on Nick’s rim, then he thrusts in roughly, repeating the motion until he's got a nice rhythm that has Nick dropping his head between his shoulders and moving back to meet him. 

"Fuck," Troy gasps, his nails digging lightly into Nick’s hand. 

Nick loses himself in the feel of Troy inside him, of the grip on his hip, and the hold Troy keeps on his hand – in the way their bodies press together, and in their sounds of pure ecstasy that intermingle and become indistinguishable. 

The headboard scrapes against the wall as Troy redirects the violence thrumming under his skin towards Nick, his movements clumsy and rough, but not painful as he fucks into him harder. Every inch of Nick twitches with pleasure, his senses dulling until Troy is all he knows. 

Troy drapes himself across Nick’s back suddenly and whispers into his ear, "I want to see you."

Nick nods, shuddering at the feel of Troy’s hot breath, and a moment later, Troy slips out of him and Nick quickly lays on his back. Troy's there in an instant – kissing Nick as he thrusts back into him. He thinks nothing of Troy's hand settling on his throat at first, but then Troy pulls away from him, towering over him with dark eyes, and squeezes – lightly at first, then tighter and tighter. 

Nick doesn’t fight him, just stares up at him, focusing on the pleasure of Troy fucking into him. His vision starts to blur around the edges and he starts to panic internally that Troy won't let him go, but then he slowly eases up, allowing Nick to breathe. 

"I choose you," Troy mutters to himself. Nick has no idea what the words mean to Troy, but he thinks it means something good for them. 

Nick grabs him by the jaw, pulling him in close. He doesn't do anything at first, just watches Troy as he catches his breath and let's Troy watch him, but then he strokes his cheek with his thumb and kisses him sweetly. Somehow, it’s _this_ kiss that seems to light an insatiable fire in Troy. 

Troy fucks him deep and hard, putting all he can into railing Nick – Nick wrapping his legs around his waist to drive him deeper, his hands finding their way to Troy’s back and unintentionally scratching up the soft skin when they find that sweet spot inside him together. 

Troy only groans above him, taking pleasure in the pain – for a little while at least, then he pulls Nick’s hands off his back, interlocking their fingers and kissing him, pressing their conjoined hands into the pillows. It's kind of sweet that Troy wants to hold his hands, and Nick might've teased him for it if his prostate wasn't getting milked for all it was worth. 

It seemed what Troy lacked in experience he made up for in both clinical knowledge and unbridled enthusiasm. 

Troy’s hips start to stutter, losing his rhythm as he gets closer to his orgasm.

Nick pulls away from where their lips have remained sealed together, and kisses up to Troy’s ear. "Come for me," he whispers before pressing his face against Troy’s and planting a hot kiss to his cheek. 

"Nicky..." Troy squeezes his hands, thrusting frantically until he stills, crying out as pleasure seizes his every muscle. Nick strokes the backs of his hands with his thumbs until Troy collapses on him heavily, panting against his neck. 

Nick's cock twitches between them, _aching_ for release and Troy lifts himself just enough to slip a hand between them, stroking Nick firm and fast until he spills warmly between them. 

Troy collapses on him again, not caring how they stick together by cum and sweat. Nick does, but bites his tongue. 

"Nicky," Troy says after a moment, squeezing the hand he's still holding,"that was..."

"Amazing? Wonderful?"

Troy brings their hands up, kissing the back of Nick's hand. "Beautiful," he corrects gently. 

Nick huffs in amusement. Troy really seemed to like that word. He turns his face, brushing his lips against Troy’s neck. "Do you still want to go after Mike?" 

Troy pulls himself up so he can stare down at Nick. "If I say yes, can I fuck you again?" 

Nick chuckles and pulls Troy into a lazy kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated 💙💙💙


End file.
